Big Trouble in Little Nelson!
by mrsun
Summary: A side story to an ongoing Fanfic Hosted at the SaGa Madhouse at Yahoo Clubs. Starring the Original Character Golento and the SaGa Character Fuse (And few others)


The salty sea air blew softly across the deck. Golento took in a deep breath, followed by a loud *hack*. He hated sea air.  
  
He pulled his hat down over his large tuft of pink hair, and made his way toward the walk onto the pier. As he made his exit a stewardess smiled and said, "Enjoy your stay at Nelson sir!", Golento smirked and proceeded to grab the stewardess and give her a long kiss. The stewardess fell flat on her bottom and gave a severely confused look as Golento made his way off the docks.  
  
Some two weeks earlier a funny-looking man, dressed in ridiculous opera-looking clothes, requested Golento's services in finding some guy named Kantolin. Supposedly this Kantolin guy had escaped from   
Despair a week earlier, though Golento never had heard of him. Golento was about to decline the deal when the client offered a much larger sum for his services. Ever eager for money and adventure Golento finally had agreed.  
  
Last week Golento had scoped out Owmi and Shrike under the clients orders. Their was little pertinent information and Golento was about to call it off when the client had requested a rendezvous in Nelson, which brings us to the present.  
  
Golento stepped into the musty dive that held many a lonely sailor and a few talented ladies willing to dance for them. Golento scanned the room, but found no sign of the funny-looking client. Suddenly Golento was startled to find an equally odd looking fellow appear out of nowhere behind him.  
  
"Mister Golento?" the odd fellow asked.  
  
"That's me." Golento replied before the man had really finished.  
  
"Ehem, right. Unfortunately my employer was not able to attend this meeting personally, I hope you understand."  
  
Golento didn't bother replying, but simply stared waiting for the man to continue.  
  
"Um, well, he instructed me to give you this." the man started as he reached into a satchel resting on his thigh. He produced a long bladed sword that glimmered brilliantly.  
  
"Hey, man. I'm sorry but I don't use weapons."  
  
"But, sir. I am under direct instructions to give you this sword. My employer insisted."  
  
"Fine, I'll take it. But I'm sure as hell not gonna' use it."  
  
"I suppose that's... fine." the man said clearly distressed.  
  
A loud crash from the corner grabbed Golento's attention. A bearded man lied across a smashed table, in front of him a blande haired man in a black jacket rubbed his fist.  
  
The blonde man spoke, "Gotta have money to business with whom?"  
  
"Sh*t! A patrol man!" the bearded man said.  
  
"IRPO? In Nelson?" Golento thought to himself.  
  
"You better watch your back cop!" the bearded man said with a smile. A large Hermes and a Skylab charged the officer. Golento may have been a Vigilante, but he had a sense of appreciation for Patrolmen. The strange man had disappeared, and Golento approached the Skylab.  
  
"INITIATING ECM" the Skylab announced.  
  
"Hey you! Stay back!" Fuse yelled.  
  
"Don't worry about officer, I'm just making the odds fair."  
  
Fuse didn't have time to argue as the Hermes opened fire. Fuse pulled out a small Hand blaster and forged a small energy blade, parrying the fire.  
  
Golento watched as Fuse charged the Hermes with a stab to the gattling-gun on it's right arm. The Skylab took advantage of this and charged it's laser. Just as it began to release the energy Golento swayed back and shattered the Skylab with a GOLD HAND attack.  
  
Fuse takes little notice of this as he finishes off the Hermes. Fuse turns back to the bearded man to find him gone.  
  
"Dammit!' he yells. "That was my last lead to Trinity."  
  
Fuse looks over to the confused Golento. "I, eh, I appreciate your help..." Fuse was looking for the man to say his name.  
  
"Golento. Pardon me for asking but you are an IRPO agent right?"  
  
"Um, yes I am. I'm Fuse, second ranked officer in this division."  
  
"Then maybe you can tell me about this guy I'm supposed to find..."  



End file.
